


the best part of my life (is always you)

by leekuanlin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/pseuds/leekuanlin
Summary: No matter what life they're in, Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel fall in love.(aka a bunch of drabbles i wrote to cheer phi up)





	1. laptop? more like lapong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baecobz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/gifts).



> fluff prompts from [this generator](http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen)
> 
> this was just,,, fluff i wrote for phi  
> i love u so so so so much and i hope that you know this whenever u feel down or something bad happens  
> ure the greatest and dont u forget it !! always sending u lots of love and support <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating someone who adores skinship is fine, but combine that with a way-too-close assignment due date, and Daniel's ready to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: "daniel wants to use their laptop on the couch, but seongwoo always occupies the space in their lap."

"Seongwoo." Daniel tries to give the older boy a stern look, but his attempt fails completely when they make eye contact. Seongwoo is just so  _ beautiful _ , all dazzling eyes and charming smile that makes Daniel feel weak in the knees (even though he's sitting down).

"Hmm?" Seongwoo turns his attention back to his phone when Daniel doesn't respond to a few moments, passing it off as Daniel just being Daniel.

And Daniel really would want for it to be just that, but he has a paper due in a couple hours, and he desperately needs to finish it. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but he still hasn't replaced his broken desk - a long story involving a stray cat, Seongwoo, and a couple of unfortunate freshmen - and the library is currently closed because the air filters are broken. Which means that the only place Daniel has to work - unless he wants to go to someone else's dorm, which he doesn't really feel like doing - is the couch in his and Seongwoo's dorm. Living with your best friend and recent-boyfriend is all fun and games until said friend and boyfriend refuses to rest their head on any other surface if Daniel's lap is available.

So Daniel can either try to settle his laptop on Seongwoo's head (which would undoubtedly go horribly), or try to get the older to move his head.

Seongwoo remains oblivious to Daniel's peril, and only moves to shift so that one of his arms is around Daniel's waist, his other hand still holding his phone as he scrolls through what Daniel is pretty sure is pinterest.

"Seongwoo." Daniel repeats, and Seongwoo frowns as he turns his attention away from his phone again. Daniel practically melts at how cute the older is with the slight furrow in his brow, but tries to keep firm as he remembers how he only has about a paragraph done for his essay.

"Daniel," Seongwoo repeats. "What is it?"

"I need to work on my english paper," he says, hoping that Seongwoo gets the hint.

"Then work on it," Seongwoo responds immediately, unaware of how Daniel is a few seconds away from tearing his hair out.

"I  _ can't _ when you're on my lap!" Frustration seeps through Daniel's voice, and Seongwoo, being the absolute devil he is, laughs.

He turns to Daniel with over-exaggerated puppy dog eyes and matching pout, but Daniel still falls for it all the same. "But I want to keep touching you, Daniel!"

"Oh my  _ god. _ " Daniel chokes, and he covers his face from embarrassment. "Stop saying things like that!"

"Like what?" Seongwoo teases, but he sits up and positions himself so that they're side by side. "I do mean it, though." His pout this time is genuine, and Daniel feels his heart skip a beat in his chest.

"I can- I can sit on your lap, then." Daniel manages to say without stuttering, turning a bright red as he waits for Seongwoo to respond.

The older boy is completely silent for a few moments, eventually letting out a small laugh that sounds a bit high-pitched and breathless. "Yes. Yes, you can."

At the words, Daniel carefully positions himself on his boyfriend's lap, giggling in embarrassment at the complete and unfiltered affection Seongwoo's gaze has.

Seongwoo gives him a small peck on the cheek when he's finally settled, and Daniel forces himself to work even as the urge to cuddle with his boyfriend grows stronger.

"Finish that first," Seongwoo says, and Daniel jumps slightly in his lap. "You had that I-want-to-cuddle-with-my-incredible-handsome-boyfriend look," he explains. "Finish that, and we can cuddle all you want."

Daniel narrows his eyes at the statement. "Promise?"

"Promise." Seongwoo insists.

Daniel types faster than he ever has before, finishing the essay in record time. The things he does for his boyfriend will never cease to amaze him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had literally no idea how to end this so sorry if it seemed a bit abrupt :/  
> anyways domestic college ongniel is what i Live for  
> (and if u agree make sure to read [phi's texting fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11805138) if u haven't already!)


	2. soft, cold kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter means bundling up in sweaters and trying to find an excuse to kiss Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: "daniel hangs mistletoe and stands under it. seongwoo doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why daniel has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes."

 

"Seongwoo!" Daniel is careful to align himself directly under the mistletoe he had oh-so-strategically hung earlier, grinning ear to ear as Seongwoo glances towards him.

"Hey, Daniel!" he greets, smiling brightly and looking so cute with his red nose and cheeks that Daniel nearly combusts on the spot. He walks towards him until they're only a foot apart, eyes sparkling more beautifully than Daniel thought was humanly possible. "There you are!"

Daniel nods enthusiastically, waiting for the other to notice the mistletoe above them, smile slipping off his face as second after second passes and Seongwoo merely continues to stare at him blankly in response. "Wow, look at the ceiling!" Daniel tries, conveniently pointing at a direction that would undoubtedly make Seongwoo see the mistletoe.

Seongwoo turns his attention to above them, but he looks past the mistletoe and turns back to Daniel with a confused expression. "What about it? That stain has been there for months."

Daniel groans, about ready to slam his head into the wall as Seongwoo stares at him.

Jaehwan walks by just then, greeting them with a wide smile and bounding up to them quickly even despite being bundled up in what looks like ten layers of sweaters and scarves. "Hey guys!" He takes note of the mistletoe almost immediately, and Daniel tenses up, waiting for the response. "Ooh, were you guys gonna kiss? I'll come back later then!"

Seongwoo stops him with a hand on his shoulder before he can leave, asking, "What do you mean?"

Jaehwan shakes Seongwoo's hand off him easily, pointing at the mistletoe shamelessly, "Mistletoe. Y'know, the thing people kiss under during the winter."

Seongwoo freezes, glancing between the mistletoe and Daniel so quickly Daniel would laugh if he wasn't so scared of how he would react. "Mistletoe." He repeats slowly.

"Yeah, mistletoe." Jaehwan says, and gives a little shrug before he continues, "It's more of a thing in America, but I've seen it in some movies so you could say I'm a little… Educated." He wiggles his eyebrows as though they didn't already know what he meant, and Daniel shoves at him without mercy.

"Just go hang out with Minhyun." Daniel groans, already regretting trying to get a kiss from Seongwoo.

"Don't be so bitter that I have a boyfriend and you don't," Jaehwan sniffs, and gives Seongwoo a look that he pointedly ignores. "But fine. See you later, losers!"

He's gone immediately, practically sprinting off and cackling when he catches sight of his boyfriend several meters off.

Daniel and Seongwoo are silent, Daniel refusing to make eye contact with the older in fear of what he would see in his eyes.

Seongwoo breaks the silence first, nudging Daniel's head up carefully with a finger, making his heart skip several beats in his chest. "Is that why you've been standing here for so long? You wanted me to kiss you?"

Daniel feels like he's about to collapse, but he just barely manages to nod, unable to think clearly enough to not answer.

Seongwoo lets out a little laugh, hand moving to cup Daniel's chin instead, and the look he gives him sends a rush of heat run down Daniel's spine despite the freezing temperature around them. "I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?"

Daniel nods, much faster this time, and meets Seongwoo halfway, melting into the kiss as soon as their lips meet.

It's the first kiss he and Seongwoo ever have, but if the following years have anything to say, it's that it's far from their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place in korea, which is why ong didn't really know like. what was going ong, since kissing under the mistletoe isn't really a thing in korea (and a lot of other places outside of the us)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!! i might add more later, but this will be all for rn  
> make sure to give [phi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/6woojin) some love !!!!  
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always super appreciated  
> if u want to scream abt pd101/w1, my twt is [leekuanlin7](http://twitter.com/leekuanlin7) and my tumblr is [laigunalin](http://laiguanlin.tumblr.com)  
> nd phi, once again i love u and hope ure feeling better ! there's a light at the end of each and every tunnel, and even if you can't always see it, just keep going. i believe in u !!!!


End file.
